La tela oscura
by alberto-M
Summary: Un hecho llena su corazón de oscuridad, un hecho cambiará su vida para siempre. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el mundo ninja?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto_ What If...? _del foro_ La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Anotaciones: **En negrita habla Zetsu negro.

* * *

><p>Dolor. Oscuridad. Tristeza. Así califico yo el día a día que paso en Suna.<p>

Y yo... me califico una chica algo llorona, pero... ¿Por qué no serlo? Pakura, mi sensei a la que quise como una madre, murió por una traicionera trampa de Iwagakure. Sé que este es normalmente uno de los dos caminos en la vida de los ninjas, pero habría sido mejor que hubiera salido viva. O al menos que hubiese muerto de una manera menos traicionera y mas heroica.

De ese amargo día han pasado ya ocho años, hoy es el día de mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños pero sigo visitando la tumba que le hicieron a sensei, junto a la de mis padres. También ellos murieron por culpa de la guerra ninja. ¿Me queda algo más en este mundo, aparte de mi villa?

Una villa que puede asesinar a un niño si quieren.

Porque si, supe que enviaron a alguien a asesinar a Gaara, el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, y casi lo consiguen. Todo por la simple casualidad de haber pasado ese día cerca de ahí. A mi me da miedo Gaara, pero al mismo tiempo no... Entiendo lo que es la soledad, porque desde que murió Pakura-sensei lo he sentido en mis carnes. ¿Cómo estar en una aldea que puede asesinar a un niño, pero no van a vengar a Pakura-sensei todavía? Ella no está por culpa de Iwagakure.

Iwagakure. El sólo pensar en esa aldea o en oírla hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de ira, llena de odio mi corazón hasta el punto de desear la muerte de todos sus asesinos. Dicen los ninjas de servicio que deben vengar su muerte por todos los medios, pero quien de verdad debería hacerlo soy yo.

Yo, su alumna. La hija que nunca tuvo. Soy fuerte, pero sólo cuando sea más fuerte podré vengarla, derrotar a esos ninjas de Iwagakure. Si sólo supiera el qué hacer...

Lo haría... Lo que fuera... Rezo siempre que puedo para que haya un milagro.

Entonces una voz suave me habla a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras rezaba a la tumba de Pakura-sensei.

—Tu y yo... Somos iguales.

Oigo la voz detrás mío, me giro y veo a un extraño hombre de capas negras con nubes rojas, y su pelo es completamente rojo, al instante lo reconozco. No paraba de temblar de miedo, no era nada comparada con un Akatsuki. Y menos contra Akasuna Sasori, el maestro marionetista que se fue de Suna tras matar al tercer Kazekage.

—Sasori... —digo tragando saliva, intentando retroceder pero caigo de espaldas al suelo—. ¿Cómo-cómo has podido entrar a Suna sin que te detecten?

—Existen muchas maneras de entrar, algunas no conocidas por las aldeas —dice Sasori, algo me oculta pero no se exactamente el qué. Me intento levantar del suelo.

—¿Vienes a por Kazekage-sama, convertirlo en una marioneta como Sandaime-sama?

—Si hubiera venido a ello, no me habría parado aquí a charlar... ¿No crees?

Tengo que admitir que razón no le falta, el cementerio y el cuartel del Kazekage están en puntos opuestos de la aldea.

—¿Entonces a que has venido? —le pregunto, Sasori me mira. Parecía algo cansado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, kunoichi —me dice Sasori, alejándose. Entonces una luz se muestra ante mi. Akatsuki, un grupo de ninjas que se venden al mejor postor para eliminar gente... Quería ser entrenada por alguien fuerte y me encuentro con él. Es mi única oportunidad para poder vengar a Pakura-sensei, no es ética ni moral. Pero necesaria.

—Sasori... Llévame con usted.

Sasori se para tras dar unos tres pasos y se gira a mirarme.

—¿Llevarte? —pregunta mirándome de nuevo—. ¿Por qué? No tienes un Kekkei Genkai, ni un jutsu extraño que pueda reportarnos beneficio alguno...

—Sasori, en este mundo no hay más que dolor y sufrimiento, y más doloroso es ver a una niña sufrir por culpa de la gente y su sed de poder —dice una segunda voz al otro lado de Sasori. Miro a ese extraño hombre con piercings por toda su cara, y esos ojos violetas extraños. Puedo notar que expulsan un gran chakra, y lo recuerdo de las clases de la academia sobre historia ninja. ¿Esos ojos... Son el famoso Rinnegan de las leyendas? Yo creí que era eso, una leyenda.

—Líder... ¿A qué se refiere?

—No me digas que no lo ves. Sus ojos —me señala el líder—. Muestran el dolor por perder a la persona mas admirada de tu persona. Muestra el odio hacia los culpables de dicha injusticia.

Ese hombre... ¿Habría sufrido tanto como yo, o incluso más?

—Pero es una joven...

—Una joven que quiere unirse a Akatsuki —digo con un susurro en mi voz—. Si tengo que ser una mercenaria para poder vengar a mi sensei, lo haré.

—Servir de mercenarios sólo es para ganar dinero —me dice el del Rinnegan—. Nuestro plan no busca riquezas, ni mejorar el estatus social, ni poder. No, lo que busca es realizar paz.

—¿Matando gente conseguís paz?

—Muchas veces el fin a alcanzar justifica los medios utilizados. Como el usar el dolor para que todos sientan lo que Akatsuki sufrió, y de esa forma alcanzar la paz.

—Tú... —digo algo asustada, no puedo creerme que ese tipo... Sasori parece que lo reconsidera por lo que veo, pero lo que me intriga es el líder. ¿Qué tan grande es el dolor que sufrió como para actuar con ese pensamiento tan extremista?

—Chica, yo sufrí lo mismo que tú —dice Sasori sacándome de mis pensamientos, le miro y había algo en su voz cuando habla, que me entristecía hasta el punto de que... no tengo palabras para explicarlo—. Mis padres murieron en la Segunda Guerra Ninja cuando no era más que un niño, y ahí pude ver que todos podemos ser eternos, dejando nuestra humanidad de lado. Y que no hay nada mas hermoso que aquello que permanece impasible en el tiempo. Un arte eterno —mira al cielo mientras lo dice.

—La gente... piensa que sois unos asesinos sin corazón...

—¿Nosotros somos los malos del mundo? —pregunta Sasori mirándome—. ¿Quienes deciden eso? La gente con el poder, incluyendo aquellos que nos crearon.

—¿Que os crearon?

—Konoha y su shinobi Hatake Sakumo me crearon hasta lo que soy hoy en día, la cascada y su traición creó a Kakuzu como es... Ninguna aldea es libre de culpabilidad, incluida tu querida Suna. Porque... ¿Sabes cómo el Kazekage trata a su hijo Gaara, ¿no?

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, recordando ese suceso: el Ichibi saliéndose de control, matando gente indiscriminadamente...

—Por tu silencio admites que es cierto —dice el del Rinnegan—. ¿Quieres estar en una aldea que trata como una basura a un chico pequeño, pero que cuando vean que pueden usarlo para las guerras lo amaran como los buenos hipócritas que es la gente? ¿O prefieres unirte a nosotros y luchar por lo que crees correcto, enfrentándote a tus miedos, tus indecisiones y cumplir tu sueño? Porque aquí eres feliz... ¿Pero, cuántos años deben pasar hasta que cumplas tu venganza?

—Muchos, muchos años —dice Sasori a mi lado—. En ese tiempo, puede que la mayoría de los culpables en la muerte de tu sensei muera, y nunca obtendrás tu completa venganza —relajo mis brazos, mirando a Sasori—. Pero con nosotros, puedes aumentar tu poder considerablemente en poco tiempo. Pero... la decisión es tuya.

—¿Si me uno a vosotros... Seré fuerte?

—Como nunca has imaginado. Ahora bien, prepara tu equipaje si quieres venir, sino no aparezcas. Tienes hasta mañana en la roca cercana a la derecha de la aldea. Y si le cuestas algo sobre esto a alguien, no me costará nada barrer Sunagakure del mapa.

Esa sentencia del de los piercing, con una frialdad inhumana... Trago saliva intentando no gritar del miedo que me da. Sasori me mira y me susurra algo al oído.

Entonces Sasori saca un rollo, hace sellos y realiza un Kuchiyose no Jutsu. O eso creía, porque cuando se disipa el humo no hay nadie enfrente mía, es como si ninguno de los Akatsuki hayan estado nunca aquí.

Me alejo de las tumbas todavía con desconcierto en mi cuerpo. ¿Dos Akatsuki? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Acaso me buscaban? No, ese Sasori no parecía estar al principio convencido de que fuera. ¿Realmente qué buscaban?

En mi casa, veo la foto de mis padres, sonrientes en la foto. Si imaginaran que terminaría todo al día siguiente, no estarían así.

—¿Y por qué estar aquí? —pregunto para mi misma—. Si tengo de maestros a los Akatsuki podré ser muy fuerte en breve, casi hasta podría llegar a tener un poder de rango S en pocos años —empiezo a sonreír con lo que se me estaba pasando por la mente.

Decidido, voy con ellos.

Me preparo para mañana la mochila con todo lo que necesito. Kunais, Shurikens... Y la tela de mi madre, que me regaló el día antes de morir como regalo de cumpleaños, su tela especial que sirve para sellar e inmovilizar todo lo que atrape. Será por la tela por la que obtendré mi venganza.

OoooOoooO

Al día siguiente ya voy con la mochila preparada para el gran día. Será increíble... Yo, con Akatsuki... Tiemblo de nervios tan sólo de pensarlo, Sasori y ese Líder dan bastante miedo. ¿Cómo será el resto?

Como me dijo Sasori, un guarda me dejó pasar acompañándome por el desierto. En esa piedra alejada de toda vista humana, está Sasori con su marioneta del tercer Kazekage.

—Parece que has decidido dejar atrás todo.

—No tengo a nadie, nadie que me apoye. Pero tú también has sufrido la muerte de tus padres por una injusticia —Sasori asiente levemente mientras el guardia se va a quién sabe donde.

—Vámonos, Líder nos espera —dice Sasori, alejándonos los dos de Suna para ir a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Iwagakure, tiembla. Porque has creado a una nueva Akatsuki... Y esa soy yo.

OoooOoooO

Tras días de viaje, conseguimos llegar a una húmeda cueva, protegida por poderosos sellos que Sasori se encarga de deshacer sin problema alguno. La roca que tapa la entrada se eleva hasta revelar la oscuridad de la cueva. Entramos, yo algo temblorosa.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunta una voz de hombre, me giro a donde la voz y ahogo un grito al ver los poderosos Sharingan brillar en la oscuridad.

—Una kunoichi que quiere unírsenos. Dado que vas a unirte, debes saber que es Uchiha Itachi —me dice Sasori mirándome.

—¿Uchiha? No puede ser... La noticia de la masacre del clan corrió rápidamente por todo el mundo ninja.

—Alguien acabó con ellos. Alguien quería más poder. Y yo cumplía las dos condiciones.

Tan frío como el llamado Líder. No parece tener un pasado como Sasori o el Líder o yo.

—Debes presentarte al Líder, y al resto de Akatsuki —dice Sasori empezando a llevarme a un lugar de la cueva—. Después te daré algunos jutsus que te serán útiles, como el Genthōsin no jutsu para comunicarte con nosotros cuando no estas aquí. Y también una capa Akatsuki que te identificará como una ninja a temer, aparte de entrenamiento aunque será el Líder quien decida quién debe entrenarte para asegurar beneficios.

—De acuerdo, Sasori —respondo asintiendo. Pronto llegamos a una sala con un gran ser de piedra, con algunos ojos abiertos, me llama la atención que hay algunas sombras en varios de los dedos de la estatua. El llamado Líder y el Uchiha ya están ahí... ¿Un momento, cuando apareció si estaba detrás? Sasori se coloca en el dedo sin marcar.

—¿Quién es esta mocosa de mierda, jodido Líder? —pregunta una sombra, mirando al Líder.

—Más respeto a la nueva Akatsuki y a tu Líder, Hidan —dice el Líder sin cambiar de expresión, luego me mira—. Yo soy Pain, y ella es mi compañera Konan. Ellos son Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame... —señalando a las sombras— Itachi y ya conoces a Sasori.

—Encantada, yo soy Maki. Mucho gusto —digo inclinándome para mostrar respeto al Líder.

—Vaya, tiene buenos modales, cosa rara aquí —dice el más alto de todos, el que llaman Kisame.

—Y de Sunagakure... Parece que la aldea de Suna es propensa a tener gente nada contenta, ¿no, Sasori? —pregunta el de ojos verdes mirando a Sasori, quien sólo bufa con aburrimiento.

—El siguiente punto a tratar es quien entrena a Maki —dice Konan.

—Cuéntanos tus habilidades, para así saber quien es mejor para entrenarte —dice Pain mirándome.

—Pues soy... era una recién graduada Jōnin, con mi tela especial era necesaria en misiones donde no debía haber bajas.

—¿Tu tela especial? —me pregunta el ser que parece una planta, Zetsu—. **Explícate ahora** —me extraña ese cambio de voz.

—A eso voy. Puedo inmovilizar al enemigo y también usarla para protegerme de distintos ataques o incluso para volverme invisible —veo cómo los Akatsuki que están presente se miran unos a otros.

—Vaya, nos hacía falta en el grupo a alguien que sepa Fūinjutsu Jum —dice Deidara—. Si se usa también sellos en la tela, no hay nadie que pueda pararnos.

—En ese caso Sasori te entrenará —dice el Líder—. Tiene mucho conocimiento sobre Fūinjutsus que te serán muy útiles para Akatsuki. Pero también necesitarás Taijutsu para casos en los que no puedas usar tu tela, así que Itachi te entrenará en ese aspecto. Entrenaremos únicamente esos dos aspectos.

—Si, Líder —digo inclinándome con respeto hacia él.

—Y recuerda... Que en la mayoría de los casos en los que te mandemos a una misión, habrá una advertencia: no falles.

—No suelo fallar.

Desde ese día, Sasori me entrena en los Fūinjutsus de mi tela, también entrenamos diferentes Taijutsu de parte de Itachi. Horas y horas y horas de entrenamiento cada día, los siete días de la semana, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, cuyos únicos descansos fueron los momentos de dormir, los momentos de comer y las misiones de captura y eliminación de objetivos. Me pusieron a Zetsu como mi compañero. Debo decir que es un tipo raro, tan pronto su parte blanca hace extrañas bromas como la parte negra se centra en la misión.

OooOoooO

Dos años pasan desde que entré en Akatsuki, ahora conozco varios jutsus poderosos y tengo buen nivel en el Taijutsu. Líder me llama a mi ante su presencia, en cuanto aparezco puedo ver algo salir del suelo.

—¿Me llamaba, Líder? —pregunta Zetsu—. **Que pregunta mas tonta, pues claro que si.**

—Maki, Zetsu, os voy a mandar a vuestra misión más importante hasta ahora: la captura viva del Nanabi.

—¿Nanabi?

No tenía ni idea de que yo pelearía contra el tercer Biju mas fuerte.

—El Mokuton de Zetsu, aunque no es nada comparado con el de Hashirama, puede servir contra el Nanabi. Además tu jutsu puede ser de gran ayuda para evitar que su Jinchūriki se transforme, por lo que hay que ser rápidos.

—Hai, Líder —decimos los dos a la vez.

—Una cosa más. Junto con Han, Fū es una de las Jinchūriki que odian a la humanidad, así que no esperéis convencerla. Empezad contra ella con todo.

—Entendido. No durará mucho la pelea —dice Zetsu, yo desaparezco entre vendas mientras Zetsu se filtra por el suelo.

OoooOoooO

Caminamos sin parar por la región del Rayo, la última localización conocida de Fū gracias a los clones de Zetsu.

—¿Algo que deba saber de Fū?

—Es una kunoichi de Takigakure, y como dijo Líder odia a la humanidad por el trato sufrido. **No hay que confiarse, su personalidad es contraria a su odio.** Costará derrotarla.

—No habrá ningún problema con ello. Porque no podréis.

Escuchamos esa voz detrás nuestro, y esquivamos un aguijón con punta venenosa. Miramos a Fū, que nos sonríe mientras la cola con aguijón empieza a desaparecer.

—¿Akatsuki? —pregunta Fū fijándose en nuestra ropa—. Ah si, los que matasteis a Hanzō y muchas cosas mas. ¿Ahora os han pagado para capturarme?

—Nadie nos ha pagado —digo sacando mi tela de la espalda.

—Esto es cosa únicamente nuestra —dice Zetsu—. **Ahora debes ser buena chica y venir sin resistencia. De lo contrario atente a las consecuencias.**

—¿En serio seguís pensando que creeis vencerme? —pregunta Fū haciendo sellos—. Os creéis mucho siendo criminales de rango S —escupe una gran nube de polen que va a rodearnos, cuando saco mi tela haciendola girar rapidamente como un remolino, produciendo viento y deshaciendo la nube, al instante Fū se lanza a por mi volando con sus alas, y la esquivo aunque me hace una herida en la mejilla por una de sus alas.

—**Mokuton: Tashiki no jutsu** —Zetsu saca ramas de su brazo negro y las lanza hacía Fū, quien las destroza con sus alas incluso cuando se expanden, luego me da una patada en el costado mientras empuña un kunai, pero consigo cogerle de la muñeca antes de que me lo clave y aprovecho para meterle a la cara un rodillazo, haciéndole soltar el kunai.

—Versión dos —dice Fū envolviendose en chakra, rapidamente la suelto y me alejo, ese chakra podría ser peligroso para cualquiera, eso aprendí en Suna—. Alguien que sabe Mokuton —deshaciendo el humo que la rodea, revela su Versión dos de Jinchūriki- Parece que no debo jugar con vosotros e ir en serio —lanza un puño de chakra hacia mi, aunque interpongo mi tela entre el puño y yo, empezando a absorber chakra—. ¿¡Cómo!? —alejando su brazo. Veo mi tela, toda ella llena de sellos.

—Los sellos de Sasori-sensei son muy buenos contra ti —digo mirando a Fū. Aún así debo acercarme mas para poder envolver un chakra tan enorme como el del Nanabi—. Ahora sólo debes caer derrotada.

—¡Lo dudo mucho!

Fū vuela lista para realizar la Bijūdama, pero Zetsu negro controla las raíces para intentar envolver a Fū, mientras yo salto por los arboles lista para ir a por ella. Fū usa su aguijón para destruir las raices y se gira para atacarme, cuando me recubro en mi venda y aparezco detrás de Fū, saco un papel sellador de chakra aunque Fū me corta en brazo. Bueno, mas bien corta un tronco por la mitad, la técnica del cambiazo me ha salvado.

—¡Nunoshibari no jutsu! —envuelvo su aguijón en mi tela, me lanza varios puños de chakra aunque enormes raices del suelo se encargan de parar los puños de chakra. Rapidamente crea haces en las colas—. Maldición.

—Hanegiri —Fū me lanza los haces de chakra que esquivo por un pelo aunque me corta parte del pelo, la ráfaga sigue hasta atravesar unos árboles que están en medio. Fū esquiva varias ramas hasta que varios Zetsu blancos salen de las ramas creadas y se agarran a Fū—¿Cómo...?

—**Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan** —el Zetsu negro crea un mar de árboles que empiezan a envolver a Fū, quien siente cómo las ramas le van quitando chakra.

—¡Te tenemos! —grito envolviendo a Fū en mi tela, un sello aparece en la tela cuando termina de envolver a nuestro objetivo. El chakra debe de ser absorbido ya que aunque al principio se mueve luego se queda inmóvil.

—Tu tela es increíble y resistente. **Debemos llevárnosla a la base ya.**

—Hai, Zetsu.

La cojo y uso otra tela que aparece de un sello de mi mano, para aparecer en la base con la misión cumplida. Recibo felicitaciones del Líder, de Konan y de varios Akatsuki que no insultan a cada segundo o simplemente sean callados.

OoooOoooO

Dos años y medio tras la captura del Nanabi, entreno con Itachi sobre mi Taijutsu, esquivando y bloqueando sus puñetazos y patadas para después contraatacar con un kunai, aunque Itachi me lo coge con dos dedos y haciendo fuerza lo gira hacia la derecha, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y me lo tira al suelo. Acto seguido me propina una patada en el estomago, tirándome al suelo.

—Nada mal, has mejorado bastante con tu Taijutsu. Pero todavía te falta... —rapidamente saco de un sello en mi mano derecha la tela especial, Itachi va a cortarla cuando hago un movimiento hacia atrás evitando que la corte, para al segundo siguiente empezar a rodearle y estrujarle como una serpiente atrapa a su presa.

—Has perdido, Itachi-sensei —digo sonriendo con suficiencia, cuando noto un Kunai en mi cuello.

—Regla número cinco del mundo ninja: Estar siempre alerta —me dice Itachi, cuando el Itachi encerrado se deshace en cuervos.

—No puede ser, ni te estaba mirando a los ojos... ¿Cómo puedes...?

—Es un secreto que no rebelo ni siquiera a mi compañero —me dice Itachi mientras me suelta, veo que a cada momento que demuestro superarle, me demuestra que no estaré a su nivel. ¿Qué tan fuerte es?—. Por hoy has tenido suficiente entrenamiento. Puedes retirarte hasta que Líder o Sasori te llamen.

—Bien.

Me voy por la base, debía estudiar mas Taijutsu de Suna, finalmente hoy iría a vengarme de Iwa. Años de entrenamiento dan sus frutos, tengo el corazón que no me cabe en el pecho del gozo.

—Me estas mintiendo, Zetsu.

¿Ése que habla es Sasori-sensei? Me acerco a investigar, y le veo hablar con Zetsu. Me escondo para que no me vean, y presto atención a lo que dicen.

—No lo es, había algo extraño en su historia e investigué —dice Zetsu, el rostro de Sasori-sensei no muestra ningún sentimiento, pero podía ver que algo iba mal.

—Esto es peligroso, si Maki se entera...

—**¿Qué importancia tiene si se entera, Sasori? Sólo nos reportarán beneficios al demostrar cómo son realmente las aldeas.**

—Sólo Líder y yo vimos su dolor en sus ojos, si se entera de esto puede no soportarlo.

—¿Qué no puedo soportar, Sasori-sensei? —pregunto saliendo de donde estaba escondida, Sasori y Zetsu me miran.

—Maki... —dice Sasori, mira a Zetsu pero para cuando lo hace ya había desaparecido dejándonos solos—. Zetsu, serás...

—Ahora mismo vas a contarme todo lo que ha descubierto Zetsu, y te ha contado.

—No estas preparada para saberlo...

—Claro que lo estoy, ahora dímelo —le digo decidida. Algo ha ocurrido, algo que tiene que ver conmigo, y quiero saberlo.

—Pakura ha sufrido una trampa de su aldea.

Esas palabras provocan un silencio abismal en la base, mientras que mi corazón por unos segundos deja de latir. ¿Suna... ha traicionado a Pakura-sensei?

—¿Q-que? —pregunto apoyándome en la pared de la impresión por la noticia—. No, debes de estar mintiendo.

—No miento Maki. Tu aldea la usó como sacrificio para Kirigakure.

Esa noticia me llena de gran tristeza, odio e instinto asesino a partes iguales. ¿Tanto amar la aldea, tanto protegerla para que finalmente te use para su beneficio? Mis puños tiemblan y se cierran hasta que gotas de sangre caen al suelo.

—No... No puede ser... ¿Por qué?

—Porque les ha interesado, Sunagakure quería acabar con Iwagakure, y pactaron una alianza momentánea entre Kiri y Suna, enviando a la muerte a Pakura y mentir diciendo que fue Iwagakure, así sin saberlo le hacíais el trabajo sucio —dice Sasori apoyando una mano en mi hombro—. Finalmente, tú estás peor que yo, tu pasado es infinitamente peor de lo que nunca pensaría. Pero nos encargaremos de que Suna sufra por lo que ha hecho.

—Acabaré con el Kazekage y te traeré su cadaver para que tengas su cuerpo —digo con frialdad. Todo este tiempo mi odio había sido hacia la aldea equivocada. Ahora es contra Kiri y Suna—. Zetsu me acompañará allí si no hay problemas.

—No creo que los haya —dice Sasori-sensei—. Zetsu es muy bueno infiltrándose, nadie se dará cuenta de su presencia —empiezo a irme a paso seguro para reunirme con Zetsu—. Ten cuidado, según mi espía entre Suna puede que el Yondaime esté pactando una alianza con el Sonido para atacar Konoha, aunque todavía no sé cuándo será y donde van a reunirse —me paro a escucharle.

—Y si fallan dirían que les obligaron a ello —digo con mi voz temblando de ira—. Hecho una vez, es posible hacerlo otra y nadie se dará cuenta de su jugada.

—La verdad de la historia la escriben los vencedores, y la verdad de los vencidos queda enterrada en el olvido, perpetuando así una mentira —dice Sasori-sensei—. Es seguro que Orochimaru tenga algo preparado para la batalla contra Konoha, aparte yo tengo una cuestión personal con él así que Deidara y yo iremos también por si se da el caso de que le encontramos.

—Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro... Buena idea, se lo diré al Líder —me empiezo a ir para buscar a Líder. Lo veo frente al Gedō Māzō, junto con su compañera Konan y con Zetsu—. Líder, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

—Por supuesto Maki —dice Líder mirándome fijamente—. ¿Que es?

—Sé la verdad sobre la muerte de Pakura-sensei.

—Así que Sasori finalmente te lo ha contado —dice Zetsu—. **¿Qué se siente al saber que tu aldea es culpable de la muerte de tu sensei junto con Kiri?**

—Necesito irme a Kirigakure, deseo acabar con los ninjas culpables de su muerte —digo haciendo caso omiso al Zetsu—. Y luego con el Kazekage

—En este mundo no hay nada mas que dolor y sufrimiento, es hora de que los culpables mueran —dice Líder acercándose—. Ya tenemos al Nanabi, para los demás Bijū ya están prefijados los que van a por ellos y en qué momento, así que puedes ir ahí. Y de paso, infíltrate en la aldea y tráeme los mejores jutsus de Suiton. Sé de alguien que también va a ayudarte.

—Entendido, Líder. También Sasori cree que está pactando una alianza con el Sonido para acabar con Konoha.

—Si nos enteramos de cuando es la reunión, será perfecto para eliminar al Kazekage y a Orochimaru de una vez —dice Konan.

—Bien, con su permiso me voy —digo usando mi tela para desaparecer de la base.

OoooOoooO

Tras unos días de viaje, me voy acercando a Kirigakure con mi traje de Akatsuki y un sombrero cónico de paja. La niebla impide ver lo que haya cerca, Zetsu debe de conocer muy bien la zona.

—Así que tu eres la nueva Akatsuki.

Una grave voz suena por detrás mía, me giro y veo a un hombre de capa negra con capucha, y con una mascara amarilla de líneas negras, cuyo único agujero es en el ojo derecho.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Uchiha Madara.

¿Espera, ha dicho Madara? ¿El Uchiha Madara que peleó contra Hashirama en el pasado?

—Madara... Es imposible, deberías estar muerto tras tu pelea contra Hashirama.

—Y en cambio, sigo vivo y frente a ti—me dice Madara—. Pain me lo contó todo —es increíble, ¿cómo Líder y Madara se han conocido?— y es algo que jamás podría imaginar. Estaré encantado de ayudarte en tu venganza.

—¿Qué ganarías con ello?

—Que Kirigakure conozca mas el terror que supone las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Había algo extraño en sus palabras, pero no podía imaginar siquiera el qué puede ser.

—¿Tienes algún plan, Madara?

—Será fácil infiltrarme —dice Madara—. Te dejaré a los ninjas que estuvieron en la emboscada, es posible que todos estén vivos si investigo ese día en el cuartel del Mizukage —entonces le veo desaparecer en una especie de agujero negro. Increíble.

Entonces me pongo a pensar aún mas sobre lo de Pakura-sensei. ¿Habría descubierto que Suna fue quien la traicionó, o sólo sabría que Kiri la mató? Es increíble, y repugnante, lo que se puede hacer y decir para ocultar la verdad. Al poco observo a Madara salir del agujero negro.

—A eso le llamo rapidez.

—Nada puede igualar mi velocidad —me dice Madara. Rápidamente un agujero negro se forma en su ojo, y grupos de ninjas atados y amordazados están frente a mi. Se había asegurado de que no puedan hacer jutsus, también tiene en su mano un rollo con el simbolo de Kiri—. Ni igualar siquiera a mis Genjutsu —me acerco con una sonrisa a uno de los ninjas y le quito la mordaza

—A-Akatsuki —dice el ninja—. ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? —me quito el sombrero revelando mi rostro.

—¿Rin? -pregunta Madara, pero ignoro su extraña pregunta y saco mi tela. Empiezo a ahorcar al ninja atado acumulando chakra en la tela, que actúa como una serpiente constrictora.

—Yo quiero venganza. Venganza contra vosotros por la muerte de Pakura-sensei.

—No-nosotros no conocemos a tu sensei —dice el ninja, con un movimiento le rompo el cuello.

—Respuesta incorrecta —digo tirando a un lado al ninja que acabo de matar—. Puede que no lo sepáis, pero sé que Suna colaboró para deciros dónde va a estar Pakura-sensei. ¿Qué os prometió, la mitad de Iwa? ¿La mitad de la Región de la Tierra?

—No te lo diremos, ese secreto nos lo llevaremos a la tumba.

—Ni necesito saberlo, porque acabaré con todos vosotros —digo apretando los puños. Envuelvo al ninja que me ha hablado totalmente, y lo utilizo para aplastar a todo ninja que no puede moverse, repito la misma escena cuando el ninja que utilizo ya está muerto y destrozado. Finalmente estoy llena de sangre, con varios cuerpos alrededor y Madara observándome totalmente limpio.

—La mitad de tu venganza ya está hecha, mujer —dice Madara lanzándome el rollo de Kiri—. Ahora debes volver, yo me ocuparé de que no encuentren rastro alguno de los cuerpos. Y una cosa: Pain, Zetsu y Konan son los únicos que saben de mi presencia, así que... Ni una palabra a nadie salvo a ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Madara.

Me recubro en mi tela mientras Madara se quita la máscara en una posición en la que no puedo mirar la cara, y veo incinerar los cuerpos. Pude oír algo sobre por qué me parezco tanto a una tal Rin.

OoooOoooO

Aparezco delante de Líder. Sólo Konan está con él.

—Líder, ya he acabado con la gente de Kiri. Ahora sólo queda acabar con Orochimaru y el Kazekage.

—Bien, además hemos conseguido enterarnos de dónde el Kazekage y Orochimaru han quedado para sus planes. Sasori y Deidara irán contigo, también Zetsu estará en la batalla. Si conseguís derrotar a Orochimaru, obligadle a hablar sobre dónde tiene el anillo de Akatsuki.

—Hai, Líder.

OoooOoooO

Sasori-sensei, Deidara y yo volamos montados en uno de sus grandes dragones de arcilla, surcando los cielos hacia Sunagakure.

—¿Hay alguien con el Kazekage aparte de Orochimaru? —pregunto.

—Por lo que parece no, pero en mi vida conocí ninjas con jutsus de invisibilidad así que no se descarta que haya ANBU infiltrados.

—No importa quienes sean, todos explotaran en mil pedazos junto a mi arte jum.

—Ya hemos hablado bastante de ello, y sigues sin ver la grandeza del mío.

—¡Ja, siento contradecirte maestro! Pero el arte es lo que siempre queda en la memoria, no en el tiempo.

—¿Podéis dejar vuestras charlas de arte, no se, cuando matemos al Kazekage? —ambos artistas me miran.

—Mira cuanto has cambiado desde que entraste en Akatsuki Jum. Ahora crees estar a nuestro nivel.

—Deidara, Maki tiene razón. La clara victoria mía sobre la opinión del arte tendrá que posponerse —dice Sasori-sensei, oigo a Deidara quejarse por lo bajo. Bajamos hasta un punto de Sunagakure lleno de cuerpos con chalecos de los ANBU de Suna. Cuatro personas estaban de pie, una de ellas temblando un poco, pero ninguna nos ha visto por ahora.

—Orochimaru... ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —pregunta el Yondaime Kazekage bastante herido y mirando a... No es posible... ¿Shōdaime y Nidaime Hokage? ¿Cómo pueden estar con Orochimaru? La cara de sorpresa de Deidara y Sasori-sensei también dice que no imaginarían eso.

—Ese jutsu... Es el Edo Tensei —dice Sasori-sensei chasqueando la lengua—. Orochimaru ha alcanzado a tener el Jutsu del Nidaime Hokage.

—No es nada personal Kazekage, es sólo que quiero asegurarme de que Konoha sea destruida —dice Orochimaru junto a los Senju, Hashirama y Tobirama, hace un sello—. Acaba con él, Hashirama —Hashirama hace un sello y filosas ramas salen del suelo para ir a por el Kazekage.

—Un muerto no podrá hacer nada —dice Sasori-sensei creando con su marioneta del Tercer Kazekage un grueso muro de arena metálica que destroza las ramas. Los tres salimos de nuestro escondite, asombrando al Kazekage pero Orochimaru sólo nos mira con una sonrisa.

—Ya debe de ser importante para que tres Akatsuki vayan a por alguien, sólo ocurrió en el caso de traer a Hidan.

—**Cuatro, no te olvides de mi** —dice Zetsu negro saliendo de la tierra. El Yondaime Kazekage me mira entre asombrado y aterrado tras verme.

—¿Ma-Maki? Imposible... Dijeron que habías muerto.

—Eso le gustaría, ¿verdad Kazekage? —pregunto con frialdad—. Te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a Pakura-sensei.

—Kukukukukukukuku, parece que esto es una batalla a tres bandas —dice Orochimaru. Sonrío y, justo cuando la arena metálica de Sasori sale del suelo y evita que los Edo Tensei se muevan, saco la tela y la lanzo a gran velocidad que atrapa al Nidaime Hokage antes de que éste hiciera nada, para luego golpear al Shōdaime. Al segundo la tela se expande encerrando al Shōdaime también en la tela mientras un sello aparece en ella. El sello que Sasori puso en mi tela para evitar el uso de chakra de todo lo que haya dentro funciona bien. Orochimaru me mira fijamente, pero más a la tela que tengo en mis manos—. Una tela capaz de evitar el movimiento de lo que encierra, un arma eficaz de Suna. Supongo que eso es lo que Suna planeaba usar en el pasado contra Tobirama, ¿verdad? No importa, tengo a mas gente que me puede servir para mis propósitos —con misterio en sus palabras. El Kazekage aprovecha para huir montado en una nube de arena dorada.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos del Kazekage Jum —dice Deidara con una sonrisa—. Maestro, le dejo a Orochimaru, Zetsu te ayudará -creando un enorme dragón de arcilla, me monto en el dragón y rápidamente emprendemos el vuelo.

Esto se ha convertido en una persecución a gran velocidad. El Kazekage lanzando arena dorada, y Deidara lanzando bombas que destruyen todo lo que nos lanza. Así durante un buen rato.

—¿¡No puedes acercarte más!?

—¡Eso intento Jum, pero es muy rápido! Hay que desequilibrarlo —dice Deidara mientras lanza bombas con forma de insecto hacia el Kazekage, quien vuela evitándolo—. ¡Ja, eso no sirve! —varios insectos vuelan de nuevo hacia el Kazekage, quien usa espinas de arena dorada para explotar las bombas y tapar nuestra visión. Varias de las espinas doradas atraviesan mi pecho haciéndome escupir sangre, pero me agarro con fuerza al dragón. Ese hombre no iba a huir.

—Ya es nuestro —digo, Deidara hace un sello mientras yo uso la tela para envolvernos todos. Al segundo estábamos en otro lugar, cerca del Kazekage gracias a una de las bombas de Deidara en la parte baja de su nube

—¡Katsu!

Una gigantesca explosión se produce, levantando mucho aire.

—Mis bombas están hechas de mi chakra, y siempre puedo concentrarme para verlo —dice Deidara con una sonrisa, el Yondaime crea un mazo de oro que golpea al dragón, haciéndome desequilibrar y casi caer—. ¡Maki! —Deidara me agarra de la mano... Y su lengua me hace cosquillas en la palma.

—Gracias —digo riéndome por las cosquillas, subo al dragón de arcilla de nuevo.

—¡Maki, no entiendes nada! —grita el Kazekage realmente furioso—. Estábamos a punto de conseguir no sólo la caída de Iwa, sino también la de las demás aldeas.

—¿¡Usando a Pakura-sensei!? -grito apareciendo junto al Kazekage, uso mi tela para envolver su brazo, con un sello de la otra mano crea una espina dotada atravesando mi hombro.

—Siempre habrá sacrificios —dice el Kazekage, de la ira que siento uso como puedo un brazo para golpearle—. *¿Esa cosa... absorbe chakra?*

—¿¡Ella sabía que la ibais a traicionar!? -grito clavándole un kunai en el pecho, pero con su arena me lo corta por la mitad, rompiendo con otra espina la tela—. ¿¡Sabia de vuestro plan, de que Kiri está metida en esto!? —le consigo atravesar un brazo gracias a que todavía le queda un trozo de mi tela especial en el brazo, pero me perfora un ojo, haciendo que grite de dolor.

—No tenía por qué saberlo. Y ahora... Muere —dice el Kazekage atravesando mi pecho con una ancha espina dorada. Durante unos segundos estoy enganchada a la espina, mientras Deidara se lanza a por el Kazekage. Pero el Kazekage crea una gran ola de polvo dorado hacia él, envolviéndole y aprisionándolo.

No, no voy a morir. Cojo la espina y rápidamente, como me lo permite mi cuerpo, me acerco al Kazekage aprovechando su distracción atravesándome mas. Saco un kunai con todas mis fuerzas.

—Sayonara... Kazekage.

Consigo atravesar su corazón con el kunai envuelto en un papel sellador de chakra, evitando que pueda usar algún clon para huir. Entonces la nube de oro empieza a deshacerse, y ambos caemos al suelo, el Kazekage muriendo en el acto y yo sufriendo muchos huesos rotos por el impacto. Todo empieza a llenarse de sangre, veo a Zetsu negro aparecer cerca mío. Lleva el anillo de Akatsuki que Orochimaru robó. Lo conseguimos.

—¿Y el maestro? —pregunta Deidara mirando a Zetsu negro. No hizo falta decir nada, su silencio significaba todo.

—Sa... sori-sen... sei.

Escupo sangre, el Zetsu negro se acerca mientras veo a Deidara. Su rostro normalmente sonriente y burlesco ahora tiene un deje de tristeza.

—**Ven, Maki. Volvamos a Akatsuki.**

Veo cómo Zetsu negro junto con Deidara me llevan a Akatsuki... Pero siento mis ojos pesados, mis heridas ya graves no paran de chorrear sangre... No sobreviviría a las heridas, y ningún Ninjutsu médico llegaría a tiempo para curarme. Debo tener visiones, porque me parece ver a Madara a lo lejos.

Supongo que me iré, pero me iré con mi venganza cumplida. Por fin.

Espero verte pronto...

Pakura-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunas indicaciones: Cuando murió Pakura Maki tendría 8 años, y creo que tiene 22-23 en Shippuden, así que tendría 16 cuando entró en Akatsuki, 18 cuando peleó contra Fū y 20-21 cuando peleó contra el Kazekage.<strong>


End file.
